Rescate invertido
by Komei1
Summary: Shikamaru lidera a su grupo en una misión el cual esta compuesto por Neji, Naruto, Chouji y Sasuke, en plena misión aparece una rubia con tres shinobis para derrotar a un asesino; Temari al volver a su aldea se encuentra con una masacre, la perdida de un familiar la descontrola con su hermano, pero con ello tiene una nueva misión: exterminar al grupo que destruyo casi la aldea.


Bueno este es mi primer shikatema, y el primer fanfic de naruto que subo, la historia apareció en mi mente muchas noches antes de dormir, espero que les guste y comenten :D ! Quizás escriba lo que sucedió con cada pareja después de esto :D

**Rescate invertido**

–Chicos… extraño a las chicas –susurro Chouji con aires de tristeza.

–Aún no hemos recuperado la información…

–Lo sabemos Neji, pero eso no quita que nos gustaría volver –interrumpió molesto Naruto.

–Son unos problemáticos –suspiro Shikamaru mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Cuánto llevamos acá? –Pregunto el rubio molesto.

–Estamos a Julio, por ende siete meses y seis días –todos suspiraron cansados y desganados.

–Sasuke deja de contar los días, es algo cansador, hoy buscaremos la información, es tiempo de regresar a casa.

–Pero aún no confían en nosotros… por algo nos dejan acá afuera vigilando –argumento Chouji. Y era cierto, los cinco se encontraban vigilando en un sendero por orden del jefe del grupo de ninjas rezagados y ladrones.

–Tendremos que lograrlo de alguna forma, necesitamos que confíen en nosotros, Naruto ya cálmate, me estresa que te muevas tanto –Refunfuño Neji .

Flash Back

_Era el primer día de enero y los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage mientras ella tomaba su preciado sake y se frotaba las sienes mostrando su preocupación por la misión que deberían cumplir._

–_Pueden no aceptarla…_

–_Lo haremos Tsunade-sama –respondió el líder del escuadrón: Shikamaru Nara._

–_¿Tienen en cuenta que la misión puede durar un año? Además es peligroso…_

–_Estamos consciente de ello –respondió esta vez Neji._

–_Esta bien, recuerden: infiltración. No se expongan y recuperen la información robada. Partirán en la noche, se pueden retirar._

–_Hai –dijeron al unisonó antes de salir juntos._

Fin Flash Back

–¿Escucharon eso? –Pregunto en posición de alerta Sasuke, miró hacía todos lados y frente a ellos un hombre con ropas rasgadas y un pergamino detrás de su espalda caminaba hacía ellos, sus ojos eran verdes oscuro y piel blanco completamente llena de manchas por tierra. Solo con la presencia basto para que todos volvieran a estar alertas.

–¿Quién eres? –Pregunto con voz cansada.

–La pregunta es quien son ustedes –se burlo el hombre molestando a Naruto.

–Yo soy el gran Naruto futuro hokage –llevo su mano en forma de puño a su corazón –¡Eh! ¡Chicos no me puedo mover! –Grito alarmado asustando a los demás, en efecto, el rubio se encontraba en la misma pose pero congelado del cuello para abajo.

–¡¿Qué!? –Neji se acerco y trato de moverlo pero no había remedio.

–Ayúdenme, ustedes tres son los genios, hagan algo –hablaba rápido y nervioso –maldita sea de que sirve que sean tres genios si ninguno fue hacer algo, estúpido Sasuke –gruño.

–Hmp… espera, ahora tan poco me puede mover –su voz se escuchaba claramente molesta.

–Jajaja, eso sigan hablando –alentó el hombre frente a ellos, Chouji, Neji y Shikamaru sacaron un kunai cada uno listos para atacar.

Mientras que por un costado de donde estaban ellos, en los arboles se encontraba una mujer, su cabello estaba trenzado el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda era de un color rubio arena, el traje constaba de pantaloncillos negros, sandalias de tacón, una camiseta de rejilla manga larga y sobre ella una blusa negra de manga corta, una cinta de color rojo oscuro juntaba ambas piezas de ropa en la cintura, la rosa en la espalda y los lazos llegaban hasta el suelo, por un costado de la cinta cargaba una katana roja y un pergamino en la espalda, su rostro cubierto por una máscara con rasgos de una comadreja, frente a ella estaban tres chicos, dos chicos u una chica, todos vestidos de pantaloncillos negros y una camiseta de rejilla larga y sobre ello una camisa roja larga, sandalias, estaban sobre unas ramas de un árbol frente a la mujer en cuclillas.

–¿Qué hacemos sensei? –Pregunto un chico, su cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes, piel bronceada.

–Miko tú lo detendrás mientras Kaoru y Mey colocaran los cables entre estos árboles y los del frente, deben ser varías corridas, al acabar con ello ayudaran a Miko, debemos acabar esta misión hoy mismo. Recuerden jamás usar sus nombres, serán sabandija uno, dos y tres –nombro al chico quien asintió al igual que los demás, los chicos saltaron del árbol y corrieron al sendero.

–Ustedes pueden, quizás… –miro a sus alumnos corriendo, Miko se detuvo frente al hombre con un kunai mientras que sus dos compañeros corrían a los árboles del frente ida y vuelta.

–Pero miren lo que tenemos acá… alumnos de Suna –en sus labios apareció una sonrisa ladina mientras veía al chico frente a él.

–Hatsuharu el ninja de los nombres –habló el chico listo para atacar.

–¿El ninja de los nombres? ¿A qué se refiere con eso Shikamaru? –Pregunto Naruto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

–Significaba que no debías decir mi nombre, ahora tan poco puedo moverme –suspiro cansado, mientras veía los cables tensados frente a ellos y como corrían de un lado a otro, y al otro chico que lanzaba kunais al ninja quien los esquivaba con facilidad.

–Pues esos chicos solo retrasan nuestras muertes –hablo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos por la negatividad.

–Aún estamos nosotros, los defenderemos –hablo Chouji mientras que Neji solo movió la cabeza.

–No toquen esos cables –ordeno Shikamaru, los chicos se encontraban ya con su compañero para pelear contra el hombre.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto Chouji.

–Fíjate bien, por los cables está pasando chakra y por lo que creo quizás eso haga que el cable pueda cortar todo –finalizó el estratega de Konoha, Neji lanzo un shuriken y como predijo su líder este se corto a la mitad al pasar por el cable –bien, tenía razón, será mejor que no hagamos nada, esos chicos deben tener un…

–¡Miko cuidado! –Grito su compañera al ver que este estaba en el suelo a punto de ser atravesado por un kunai, se tapo la boca al notar que había dicho el nombre, mientras que Kaoru había alcanzado a sacar a su amigo y dejarlo donde estaba su sensei escondida –¡Maldito! –le lanzo shuriken y kunais los cuales solo rozaban al hombre.

–Esto se está volviendo aburrido –se lamento, corrió hacía la kunoichi alzándola del cuello apretándola lentamente.

–Sensei…

–Sabandija dos cuida a Miko –la mujer salto del árbol, rápidamente saco un kunai y lo lanzo a la mano del hombre obligándolo a soltar a la chica quien cayó al suelo con arcadas –No se te ocurra matar a uno de los míos –amenazó al hombre.

–Un ambu, vaya debo de valer mucho para que mandaran a uno con unos chiquillos, esto será…

–Aburrido –interrumpió la mujer frente a él, la katana con sangre, el hombre miró a todos lados y lo pudo notar, solo fueron segundos y ya no tenía brazos, comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

–Vaya… fui un tonto al creer que una kunoichi no podría contra mi…

–Tienes razón –agito la katana salpicando la sangre para luego cortarle la cabeza la cual rodo cerca de los ninja de la hoja sorprendiéndolos, la mujer tomo a su alumna y la subió a su espalda y camino hacía ellos –ninjas de la hoja, les dejare el resto del cuerpo, solo necesito su cabeza chicos…

–¿Qui-quien eres? –Exigió realmente Shikamaru, mientras que la mujer hizo una mueca bajo la máscara.

–Sensei ¿Son amigos de usted? –Pregunto la chica.

–Sí –suspiro –Miko, Kaoru recojan el cable ahora, les dos solo veinte segundos –amenazó la mujer haciendo que ambos chicos corrieran –pero son tan tontos estos llorones que no me han reconocido –se burlo la mujer, tomó la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse mientras sus dos alumnos aparecían a su lado –vamos, debemos volver.

–¡Hai! –Y desaparecieron al bosque camino a su aldea.

–Creo que… son de Suna, es una mujer y nos conoce, solo hay dos chicas con esas características –Shikamaru suspiro llevando una mano a su frente –es una problemática –susurro mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

* * *

><p>Todo había pasado muy rápido, al volver a la aldea del desierto todo era un caos, la gente gritaba, ninjas por todos lados defendiendo, incluso en el camino se habían encontrado con ninjas de Konoha, incluso con la Hokage Tsunade que iba para ayudar. Cuerpos, sangre, tortura, implementos de batalla… Desesperada después de dejar a sus alumnos seguros, reorganizo a los ninjas para atacar, sin darse cuenta la ansiedad en ella creció… ese era el trabajo de Kankuro, corrió entre la aldea golpeando a cuanto ninja se le cruzaba, y ahí estaba, su hermano estaba colgado de las extremidades por cables, lleno de cortaduras entre otras cosas, sus marionetas destruidas en el suelo, un charco de sangre… abrió el pergamino e invoco su abanico, se saco la máscara y busco a Gaara lo cual fue fácil, en el centro de la aldea había una montaña de arena y muchos ataúdes.<p>

–¡Ey! ¿Por qué no mejor me entregas eso preciosa? –le hablo un hombre que estaba frente a ella con cuatro de sus compañeros.

–Sí tú lo quieres… –le susurro mientras se lo lanzaba con tosa la fuera, el abanico cerrado golpeo al hombre lanzando con uno de sus compañeros, corrió y los comenzó a golpear, ya no había dolor, ya no había razón en su ser.

Dos semanas después del ataque a Suna.

–No estoy segura de esto Temari…

–Es una misión para las chicas, además ya son ambu ¿Cuál es el problema? –Pregunto con los brazos cruzados, traía un kimono hasta arriba de las rodillas de color rojo oscuro, un obi negro ancho el cual llegaba hasta el suelo, rejillas hasta las rodillas, sandalias de tacón, un pergamino detrás de su espalda, en su muslo traía un bolso para sus kunais, su cabello estaba ataco en una cola alta –Si les han dado ese reconocimiento es por algo Tsunade-sama, yo se que podrán con esta misión.

–Temari, la misión es bastante peligrosa… –suspiro cansada, se llevo una mano a la frente y medito unos segundos –Vale, ve a hablar con ellas y luego discutiremos esto.

–Gracias –se retiro el lugar dejando a una muy preocupada Hokage.

Camino hacía el restaurante al que siempre iba con las chicas, al fin y al cabo siempre que ella iba a la aldea se juntaban ahí, no era muy difícil… buenas comida, un lugar ameno. Entro al local y ahí estaba una rubia y con chica de ojos perla, camino a ella y se sentó.

–Temari ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Hinata feliz.

–Bien, ¿Y las demás? –Pregunto ansiosa sorprendiendo a ambas chicas frente a ella.

–Pues ya deberían de llegar ¿Sucede algo?

–Ino les contaré cuando ellas lleguen…

15 minutos después.

–Bueno ahora que estamos todas reunidas, hay que pedir la comida –Sonrió.

Luego de pedir sus almuerzos y que los llevaran.

–Bueno ahora sí, chicas les tengo una noticia…

–¿Sabes algo de los chicos de nuevo? –Interrumpió Tenten, Temari negó con la cabeza desilusionándola.

–La noticia es que les tengo una misión –todas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y se miraron entre ellas –pero es peligrosa y tardaremos más de unos meses –todas asintieron –necesito saber si están dispuestas a dar su vida –todas asintieron –entonces les explicare, la misión trata de infiltrarnos al grupo que fue mandado para invadir Suna –nuevamente todas se miraron para luego mirar a la visitante con tristeza –recuperaremos la información que fue robada de mi aldea y de la suya la otra vez, finalmente deberemos exterminar a este grupo –suspiró –¿Aceptan?

–Claro que acepto Temari, necesitaras apoyo en armas –Contestó Tenten emocionada.

–Yo también, necesitaran a una ninja médico con ustedes.

–Y-yo también iré, puedo usar mi vista para ver a los enemigos.

–Si la frentona va, yo iré, te puedo ser de ayuda para poder comunicarnos entre nosotras con mi mente.

–Pues entonces terminamos de comer y hablamos con la Hokage…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un grupo de amigos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos.<p>

–¡esto es un laberinto!

–Cállate dobe o nos atraparan –regaño Sasuke cansado, llevaban más de una semana en esos pasillos y aún no encontraban la oficina donde estaban los pergaminos y peor aún: la salida.

–Ustedes me colocan de mal humor –fulmino con la mirada a los chicos mientras lo decía.

–Shikamaru… creo que no somos un buen grupo, digo… se mataran entre ellos –susurro Akimichi al Nara quien solo caminaba en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Pues mejor, así será menos problemático todo.

* * *

><p>Ya era el diez de octubre y los chicos por fin se encontraban en su aldea, nueve meses lejos de ella los hizo notar los cambios que había sufrido, deseaban una ducha tranquila en sus casas, una siesta relajante y libre de preocupaciones, ver a sus amigas y amigos… pero no. Lo primero que deben hacer es ir con la Hokage y dar su reporte, entregarle los pergaminos que tanto les había costado encontrar y salir con vida de ahí. Suspiraron y se dirigieron juntos donde la mujer más tenebrosa de la aldea, aquella mujer que los trataba como hijos en especial a cierto rubio, aquella mujer que los protegía con su vida y alma.<p>

–Adelante –se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, una voz cansada y llena de preocupación mezclada con amargura e impotencia. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y entraron.

–¡Vieja ya llegamos! –Grito el hiperactivo Uzumaki, todos esperaron el golpe hasta él, pero este jamás llego.

–¡Chicos al fin llegaron! –Se sorprendió la mujer y sonrió con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

–¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?

–Sí Shikamaru –suspiró, dejo los papeles de lado –Digan sus reportes.

–Todo salió bien, aquí están los pergaminos –se los entrego y la mujer asintió.

–¿Nos podemos retirar? Deseamos ir a ver a nuestros familiares y amigos –hablo Chouji algo sonrojado, era obvio para sus amigos que deseaba ver a cierta rubia de largo cabello con la cual ya eran algo más que amigos.

–Sobre eso…–hizo una pausa preocupando a todos los presentes –hace dos meses las chicas desaparecieron en una misión –soltó finalmente la mujer, mientras que los chicos estaban en shock.

–¿Co-cómo que desaparecieron? –Pregunto Naruto alterado.

–Fueron en una misión, estaban escoltadas por ninjas de Suna y Konoha pero cuando no recibimos noticias investigamos y estos estaban muertos, no encontramos el cuerpo de ninguna entre ellos –hizo una pausa y al ver que nadie decía nada continuó –Naruto vete ahora mismo hacía Suna tú estadía allá será dicha dentro de unos días, estoy segura que el Kazekage te recibirá bastante bien, los demás se irán a casa a descansar hasta nuevo aviso, estuvieron diez meses fuera después de todo…

–Diez meses y diez días –corrigió Sasuke ganando una mirada de enojo que lo encongió.

–¡Hai! –Todos salieron, ya en la calle se detuvieron.

–Desaparecidas… Espera, no nos dijo quienes fueron y de que era esa misión –habló Neji ahora enojado por no haber preguntado nada.

–Por la cara de Tsunade-sama creo que era algo bastante peligroso…

–Chouji quizás… –pensó un poco antes de hablar –quizás solo están escondidas o preparando un plan, y sobre lo otro mañana preguntaremos a la Hokage. Nos vemos chicos tengo ganas de ir a dormir –habló el vago numero uno de la aldea, su voz sonaba tranquila y con flojera pero realmente estaba bastante preocupado por no saber nada.

–Iré a comer algo, nos vemos mañana, que te vaya bien Naruto –se despidió el castaño con espirales y finalmente se fue al igual que todos y con un sentimiento en común: preocupación.

* * *

><p>En otro lado se encontraba un grupo de kunoichis respirando agitadas, aquél grupo que se habían encontrado por un desliz había sido muy fuerte y todas estaban heridas, mientras Sakura las curaba las demás trataban de arreglarse un poco, debían volver a la posada en donde estaban "trabajando"<p>

–Joder, aún no aparece el maldito jefe en la posada –gruño Ino, llevaban dos meses y nada, solo descubrían por susurros que habían grupos dispersos por los alrededores y ellas los exterminaban en los momentos en que no trabajan por meseras en el lugar.

–Ino calmate, por algo dije que la misión iba a ser larga…

–Perdón, si no fuera por mí estaríamos bien ahora –susurro Hinata.

–Hinata… no es tu culpa ni la de nadie, no podemos darnos el lujo de ganas chakra todo el día, tranquila –la trato de animar Temari.

–H-hai…

–Chicas ya que estamos todas bien es hora de volver… –todas asintieron.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado sumamente lento para los chicos, pero ya era otro día y se habían encaminado hacía la oficina de la Hokage, tocaron la puerta y al escuchar la señal entraron, la mujer los miro y volvió la vista a sus papeles.<p>

–¿Qué sucede?

–Deseamos saber algunas cosas –hablo Uchiha de manera seria como siempre.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Queremos saber quiénes son las enviadas –Hablo Shikamaru mientras Chouji se encontraba triste y Neji estaba más serio que antes.

–Le pudieron haber preguntado eso a Neji, estoy segura que ya lo sabe.

–¿Qué? –Preguntaron los tres restantes mientras que el nombrado solo suspiro.

–Ayer me entere cuando cene con Hiashi-sama, Hinata fue junto con Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Temari como líder del grupo –apretó los puños, si bien todas terminaron siendo sus amigas, dos de ellas eran personas a quienes le tenía sumo afecto.

–Hmp –fue lo único que se escucho de Sasuke quien desvió la vista mirando a la ventana.

–¿De qué era la misión? –Pregunto Nara sumamente preocupado, sabía que Temari era muy buena estratega, la mejor de su aldea y si había ido con ellas fue porque sabía que se complementaban a la perfección.

–Debían exterminar de raíz al grupo en el cual ustedes estaban de infiltrados –habló la mujer que rompió un lápiz al acabar la última palabra.

–¿Por qué ellos? –Pregunto Chouji estaba vez.

–He de creer que no escucharon a los hombres cuando estaban de infiltrados –suspiro –Suna sufrió un ataque, se destruyo gran parte de la aldea, muchos murieron ese día… –un escalofrió le corrió por la espalda –aquel día pude ver lo frió y despiadados que pueden ser los ninjas de aquella aldea cuando se ven en riesgo –torció la boca recordando.

–No, no habíamos escuchado nada –susurraron juntos.

–Ese día Temari llegaba de una misión con tres de sus alumnos, me sorprendí mucho al verla con una mascará de ambu, sobre todo cuando dijo que los había encontrado a ustedes, sus niños realmente estaban felices por cumplir una misión, ella se sorprendió igualmente cuando me vio yendo a la aldea con otros shinobis, pero lo peor fue cuando llegamos, fue una masacre, el escuadrón de policías estaba disperso, los ninjas luchaban por sobrevivir mientras rescataban a los aldeanos; Temari reagrupo las tropas y logro que se organizaran, cuando fue por sus hermanos… –frunció el gesto asustando al resto –Kankuro… el fue torturado, era muy tarde cuando llegamos, por lo que nos contaron fue para salvar a su pareja que estaba embarazada, pero la escena fue horrible, Temari comenzó a perder el norte y corrió en busca de Gaara mientras yo lideraba el escuadrón médico y los dividí, no fue muy difícil encontrar al Kazekage estaba fuera de control, enemigo que veía lo encerraba en el ataúd de arena y los aplastaba, un poco más allá estaba ella matándolos solo con taijutsu… –se llevó las manos al rostro agotada, con solo recordar los sucesos hacían que un escalofrío recorriera su espina vertebral. Un silencio gobernó el lugar, respiró hondo y los miro a todos –en fin, esto no lo anden contando a los cuatro vientos chicos–todos asintieron mudo por el relato.

–Entonces deberíamos ir a buscarlas –interrumpió Hyuga.

–No, esperare tres meses más y recién mandare otro grupo de búsqueda –concluyó la mujer mientras los ninjas fruncían el ceño molestos –confió en ellas, ninguna morirá.

–¿Por qué las dejo ir? –Pregunto el castaño con espirales en las mejillas, se sentía impotente, Ino estaba perdida, quizás muerta y su Hokage estaba o demostraba estar tranquila.

–Antes de que me critiquen imagen esto: cinco kunoichis enojadas cuando tratas de negarles una misión, ahora piensen en ellas de esta manera, una de ellas tiene un abanico que pesa más de diez kilos y lo maneja como si fuera una pluma además de ser una de las mejores de su aldea después del Kazekage, ahora a una mujer que puede poseer las mentes dejándote paralizado, una chica que puede paralizarte con sus suaves, fuertes, rápidas y certeras palmas, ahora una que es tan bruta que puede destruir un edificio solo con su puño y finalmente la última chica que con sus pergaminos puede sacar más armas de las que podrías bloquear y es experta en ello –finalizó la mujer casi con un gruñido, por separado las podría enfrentar pero juntas a lo más les podría romper un hueso antes de que acabaran con ella. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego cada uno miró a un punto diferente, la rubia tenía razón, por separado ya eran amenazantes si te encontraban distraído, juntas eran un peligro.

–Comprendemos –respondió Shikamaru completamente preocupado –si debe enviar a un grupo de investigación deseo que me incluya…

–A mi también –hablo Chouji uniéndose a la petición mientras los otros dos asintieron.

–No debería… el amor en el campo de batalla es peligroso –suspiro mirando a la ventana para luego sonreír de medio lado –pero sé que así realmente las buscaran y traerán de vuelta, ya váyanse quiero descansar… ¡Shizune tráeme sake! ¡Hace mucho que no bebo una copa! –Grito llamando a su asistente quien suspiro antes de traerle lo deseado y los chicos salían en silencio.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después.<p>

–¡Mierda! –Grito una rubia de ojos celeste mientras corría hacía una castaña que estaba en el suelo tratando de respirar mientras se retiraba un kunai del estomago –Tenten ya te ayudo –se agacho a su lado y la recostó en el suelo, junto sus manos una sobre otra y las coloco sobre la herida que sangraba descontroladamente.

–I-Ino quita esa cara y déjala para cuando me muera en unos minutos–bromeo torpemente.

–Cállate y deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto –regaño mientras un aura verde cubría la herida.

–¡Chicas! –Grito Sakura corriendo hacía ellas mientras Hinata ayudaba a caminar a su líder quien traía un semblante horrible y su traje hecho jirones. Llego al lado de la rubia y comenzó a ayudarla a curar a la herida.

–Per-perdón, de nuevo me desconcentre –susurro Hinata casi en la lágrimas.

–No te culpes, todas estamos bien, si no fuera porque descubriste la emboscada a tiempo habríamos muerto –animo Temari mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de las otras, las observo a todas: desastrosas. Ropas rotas, vendas en muchas partes de sus cuerpos, tenían sangre pegada, suspiró mientras pensaba en la información que recolectaron –la buena noticia es que ya no debemos "trabajar" más en la posada, sabemos dónde está la base y dónde se encuentran los otros grupos –suspiro cansada, busco en el porta objetos que tría en su muslo y saco dos frascos, unas píldoras negras y otras burdeo, se las paso a Ino quien alzó una ceja –las negras son píldoras del soldado para que se recupere y pueda continuar y las otras son de incremento de sangre, podrá recuperar la que perdió –asintió antes la explicación y las cogió.

–Preparadas ante todo –sonrió Ino mientras sacaba una de cada frasco y se las dio a la castaña. Devolvió el frasco.

–Ya estoy mejor –sonrió de manera torcida Tenten.

–Pues por hoy descansamos, después de todo ustedes dos –señalo a la de los pergaminos y del abanico –deben recuperarse por completo –sentenció al ver que reclamarían.

–Hai –respondieron cansadas mientras Hinata mirada con el byakugan el lugar.

–Está despejado, pero mejor nos movemos más al centro del bosque –todas asintieron y se dispusieron a internarse entre los árboles.

* * *

><p>Un mes luego de la desaparicón.<p>

–Aún no sé nada de ellas –hablo antes de que preguntaran. Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, se veía cansada y más vieja, la oficina estaba ordenada y la pila de papeles sin firmar era bastante baja.

–Aquí esta su café Tsunade-sama –entro la morena, miro a los shinobis y los rodeo hasta llegar frente a su superior y entregarle la taza humeante.

–¿Ca-café? –Pregunto Nara sorprendido al igual que los demás.

–Tsunade-sama –interrumpió Sai en el oficina, seis pares de ojos se enfocaron en el colocándolo nervioso.

–¿Tienes noticias? –Pregunto Shizune antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar.

–No, mis aves no han visto nada, y eso que han recorrido ya más allá de nuestros bosques –informó el pálido chico.

–Tsunade-sama…

–Ya les dije, solo faltan dos meses y podrán ir, hasta entonces se quedarán acá ayudando en la academia ninja a Iruka –los despacho de su oficina dejando solo a Sai y Shizune –Shizune comienza a preparar píldoras y ungüentos, tienes dos meses para crear los más eficientes, Sai continua con la vigilancia por favor, debemos encontrarlas…

* * *

><p>–Hinata resígnate, debemos salir de acá –la arrastraba Sakura, estaban llenas de lodo y sangre seca, la de ojos perlas estaba llorando mientras la de cabellera rosa estaba asustada aún que no lo mostrara, se habían separado y solo se habían reunido ellas…<p>

Flash Back

Una hora antes…

–¡Chicas sepárense! –Grito la rubia con una trenza y su máscara de comadreja, se defendía con su katana de un ninja, mientras Ino buscaba información y era protegida por la rubia, Sakura se encontraba combatiendo con otros ninjas, Hinata usaba puño suave para atacar los puntos de chakra, Tenten mataba a sus enemigos con tiros certeros de kunais, todas asintieron, Ino volvió a su cuerpo y fue la primera en desaparecer dejando a Temari quien había invocado su abanico gigante.

Fin flash back

–Ino cálmate –se susurraba a si misma mientras estaba en cuclillas detrás de un árbol –debo buscar en árbol y encontrarme con las demás –murmuro comenzando a caminar atenta a todo.

–Se están tardando mucho en llegar –pensó Tenten en el árbol donde se reunían cuando se separaban.

–Un hombro dislocado, las chicas separadas –pensaba Temari caminando hacía el punto de reunión –soy una pésima líder –suspiro cansada.

Dos horas después.

–¿Tenten? –Pregunto Hinata con su byakugan activado mientras Sakura tenía en sus manos un kunai ante cualquier imprevisto.

–¡Chicas! –Exclamó feliz mientras saltaba del árbol y corría hacia ellas quienes la abrazaron.

–¡Estas herida! –Rápidamente busco un ungüento de su bolso medico y comenzó a colocarle en la mejilla y luego en el brazo para después vendarla.

–No es casi nada, pero mejor que una de ustedes hable con Ino… –susurró lo último y poso la vista en Sakura –mejor tú, no está herida así que no me mires así, pero está dolida.

–Entonces yo voy… –se alejo.

–Te-Temari –tartamudeo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro lado seguida de Tenten, cuando se acercaron vieron a la rubia quien al verlas suspiro aliviada –estas…

–Hecha un asco –finalizó la frase de su amiga.

–Lo sé, pero la desinfecte las heridas y vende las necesarias, necesito que hagan algo por mi –las chicas asintieron –se me ha salido el hombro de su lugar, quiero que una de ustedes lo coloque en su lugar –concluyó viendo como sus amigas abrían los ojos.

–¡Sa-Sakura! –Grito Tenten, la aludida corrió al lugar junto con Ino, ambas asustadas por el grito –éntrale el hombro tú, yo, yo no puedo y dudo que Hinata pueda –susurro cada vez más bajo.

–Vale, sácate la blusa.

–No puedo levantar el brazo como para quitármela –Sakura asintió, saco un kunai y la rajo la parte superior dejándole al descubierto el hombro tapado solo por la rejilla, tomo el hombro y la clavícula –Vale, hazlo ya… –de un golpe el hueso volvió a su cavidad mientras ella ahogaba un grito y las demás miraban aterradas.

–Tendrás que evitar moverlo por unos días, pero en estas condiciones te pediré solo que evites moverlo al menos que sea necesario –como respuesta movió la cabeza mientras evitaba las oleadas de dolor.

–Por lo menos estamos todas juntas –habló Hinata logrando una sonrisa en todas.

–Eres el positivismo del grupo Hina-chan –premio Ino entusiasmada.

–Ino eres un hiperactiva como Naruto –se burlo la castaña, y así fue como empezaron a reír y recordar situaciones, después de todo ya quedaba poco.

* * *

><p>Y finalmente un día antes del tercer mes.<p>

–Tsunade-sama todo indica que siguen en aquella región del bosque –hablo Sai quien las había localizado hace una semana atrás ya que una comadreja se había encontrado con una de sus aves.

–Muy bien entonces hay que llamar a los… –fue interrumpida por unos golpes –adelante – justo a quienes necesitaba –junto sus palmas, se veía mucho más tranquila y de buen humor.

–Entonces sabe algo –interrumpió Sasuke tan serio como siempre.

–Sí…

–¿Qué cosa? –otra vez fue interrumpida pero por Neji.

–Mejor déjenla hablar –murmuro el castaño al ver como la mujer apretaba los puños.

–Que problemático –susurro.

–Bueno como decía, sí. Sai las ha encontrado, saldrán en una hora, irán junto con Sai, Naruto ya fue avisado, se encontraran en la frontera con él, ahora váyanse todos y espero que me las traigan con vida. Shizune, entrégales las píldoras y todo eso –la mujer asintió y les entrego pequeños sacos a todos junto con medicamentos y otras cosas –ahora fuera.

–¡Hai! –salieron casi dando tropezones menos Sai, que salía tranquilo por la puerta.

* * *

><p>–¿Estás segura que habrá llegado?<p>

–Sí Ino –respondió cansada –ya deben saber que estamos vivas, y aún no encontramos al jefe –murmuro lo último amargada. –Retrocederemos y luego avanzaremos de nuevo, así creerán que nos hemos ido y retrocederán, hasta pueden caer en nuestras trampas –relato el plan mientras todas aceptaron.

–Están más allá de un kilometro –anunció Hinata, Temari hizo un gesto y todas se fueron de ahí.

Ya había pasado dos días y las chicas estaban en espera de que su estrategia funcionara, pasaron las horas y el grupo que quedaba comenzaron a acercarse a las trampas, todo observado por Hinata, Tenten saco un kunai y se alejaron escondiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles, Sakura era la que estaba más cerca de las trampas esperando a que apareciera, Ino se encontraba junto a ella mientras que Temari se escondía por el otro costado con su abanico en mano. Pasaron las horas y los ninjas al fin se habían acercado, caminaban a paso lento, solo eran cinco lo cual las hizo dudar, eso significaba que se habían separado en dos grupos, todas apretaron las mandíbulas, Temari les hizo una señal para que no hicieran nada, las voces se escuchaban claras.

–El jefe envió un mensaje por su halcón, sucedió algo interesante –hablo uno de ellos.

–¿Qué paso? –Pregunto otro mientras los demás esperaban la respuesta atentos.

–¿Recuerdan a ese grupo de cinco? Esos ninjas que llegaron un día y luego desaparecieron –agrego, los demás asintieron –pues eran espías, el jefe los encontró por lo visto estaban en una misión –se burlo mientras la rubia apretó los puños, les hizo una seña para que avanzaran en busca de los demás y hizo una "C" con las manos, Hyuga asintió y se llevo a Tenten con Ino hacía donde estaba el jefe, el plan había cambiado y debían preparar todo para cuando las demás se les uniera.

Corrieron por los árboles hasta que escucharon risas deteniéndose bruscamente, se juntas las tres mirándose a la cara.

–Plan C, eso dijo Temari, debemos hacerlo ver como que nos perdimos y hacer tiempo, pero sin distraernos, evaluamos a los que están peor y cuando llegue Sakura comenzamos –ordeno Hinata llena de coraje sorprendiendo a las demás quienes sonrieron de lado.

–Somos débiles, unas kunoichis muy débiles –rió por lo bajo Ino –debemos hacernos las lindas…

–Eso ya lo somos –afirmo la castaña, todas afirmaron con la cabeza y se separaron para aparecer por los costados, se colocaron sus mascaras y respiraron hondo.

– ¿Chicas? –Pregunto la de ojos perlas aparecieron donde estaban los ninjas como si estuviera perdida, retrocedió al ver a sus enemigos y sin bajar el rostro observo de reojo a sus compañeros, Sasuke se encontraba amarrado de los brazos con cables de unos árboles lleno de cortaduras, Shikamaru estaba sentado en el suelo con una herida en el estomago tan pálido como Sai pero en calma, mientras que el pelinegro paliducho estaba amarrado de los pies en el árbol, tenía una herida en el hombro y la sangre goteaba, Chouji estaba sentado amarrado de las manos lleno de cortes y heridas, su primo Neji la observaba con el rostro pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, de su pierna salía sangre, lo más seguro un hueso expuesto y finalmente Naruto, su querido rubio estaba lleno de golpes y su ropa con más jirones que los demás, casi se le escapa el alma del cuerpo al verlo –¿Qui-quienes son us-ustedes? –Pregunto con una voz llena de pánico.

–Miren lo que nos trajo el viento –festejo un hombre moreno.

–¿Hinata? ¡Hinata corre! –Grito el rubio hiperactivo, sus celestes ojos irradiaban miedo y temor por ella.

–¿Qué rayos le paso a tú ropa? –Pregunto atónito su primo, y tenía razón, traía unos short naranja hasta las rodillas rajados casi por todos lados, una camiseta negra suelta rasgada en el centro mostrando su cuerpo vendado, piernas, brazos llenos de vendas, sus sandalias negras de tacón estaba algo desgastadas.

–¿Lo-los conozco? ¿Chicas, do-dónde están?

–No asusten a esta chica, hombre que no saben hablar con ellas –lamento otro.

–¿Luna? ¡Luna! –Grito la castaña saltando detrás de los ninjas.

–¿Tenten? –Pregunto Neji con Naruto ambos asombrados, ella estaba con un traje tipo oriental hasta las rodillas de color gris, con abertura desde las caberas, debajo tenía unas calzas negras y zapatos de tacón, su cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas.

–¿Qui-quien es Tenten? –Pregunto la muchacha, que corrió donde su amiga para tomarla del brazo el cual presiono levemente.

–A mi, me llamaron Hi-hinata… ¿Dónde están las chicas?

–Pues…

–¡Chicas! –Corrió Ino cayendo al centro alzando una absurda y gran nube de polvo tapando todo el lugar por unos segundos, se paro rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y se quedo cerca de Chouji.

–I-Ino, que le paso a tu cabello –susurro el chico al ver la melena que tenía.

–Ella es Luz –corrigió Tenten.

–Pues miren, tres gatitas, podríamos divertirnos –sonrió uno mientras sus amigos estallaban de la risa.

–¿Ustedes con nosotras? –Pregunto conteniendo una carcajada la rubia.

–Ni en tus sueños shinobi –respondió la castaña lo cual hizo reír aún más fuerte a los enemigos.

–¡Chicas mejor corran! –Grito Naruto exasperado, una explosión se escucho a lo lejos alertando a todos.

–Ustedes dos –señalo a dos de sus compañeros –vayan a ver –ordeno quedando seis enemigos.

–¡Hai! –se alejaron, pasaron los minutos y no volvieron, pero se escucharon gritos uno metros más allá, a los segundos apareció una chica con una máscara con pétalos dibujados en ella, sus cabellos rosas con, pantaloncillos blancos y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul, aun que ahora solo le quedaba una manga y algo de la otra.

–¡Cerezo! –Gritaron todas.

–Lo lamento –se disculpo –me encontré con unos shinobis que se burlaron de mi por ser kunoichi, pero les quebré cada hueso de su cuerpo –continuó mientras que al resto les recorrió un escalofrió, todo temían de la fuerza de ella.

–¿Kunoichis? Mejor quítense esas estúpidas mascaras, las mujeres no deben ser ninjas, son inútiles, mejor solo sean amas de casa –hablo uno de los chicos mientras los ninjas de la hoja solo escuchaban, los hombres solo lamentaban lo que se les vendría a los enemigos.

–¿A quienes le dices estúpidas? –Se escucho una voz a los alrededores alertándolos, Shikamaru solo sonrió de medio lado, una ráfaga de viento corrió con fuerza.

–¿Quién está ahí? –Exigió saber el líder.

–Chicas ya saben que hacer –hablo mientras jalaba unos hilos en sus manos puestos por su grupo antes, Ino hizo un sello y comenzaron a haber pequeña explosiones en el suelo haciendo a los ninjas saltar. Hinata activo su byakugan alerta mientras que Sakura corría a atender a Neji y su pierna, en efecto el hueso estaba afuera, estiro la pierna del chico quien ahogo un grito y con una rapidez extraordinario le entro e hueso y usar su chakra para regenerar el tejido, para luego seguir con Shikamaru, Tenten desataba a todos sus amigos para luego acercarlos a Sakura.

–¡Que mierda! –Exclamo el más viejo al notar cómo era amarrado de sus extremidades y tronco en el aire junto con sus ninjas.

–¿Les duele? –Pregunto Temari apareciendo ente ellos y Shikamaru, traía guantes sin dedos negros, un kimono corto de color verde oscuro y un obi rojo, medias y camisetas de rejillas, sus sandalias como todas –Pues no me interesa –se contesto ella misma.

–¡Malditas putas! ¡Las matare a todas! Mi organización…

–Están muertos –Canturrearon las cinco dejando atónitos a todos los demás.

–¡No les creo! Unas simples kunoichis no podrían acabar con todos…

–No somos simples kunoichis, somos las mejores, y ahora acabaremos la misión –bajo las manos mientras los cables comenzaban a apretarse y enterrarse en los hombres –¿Sabes como morirás? –el hombre negó sin poder quitarle la vista, Temari se acerco la mano al rostro y saco la máscara –al igual que matarte a mi hermano, te clavare un kunai en cada extremidad, luego te haré miles de cortadas con mi hermoso abanico y…

–Temari –le coloco una mano en el hombro, saco unos kunais –yo lo haré, ya hiciste mucho –le susurro el moreno.

–¡Já! Debes estar hablando del idiota con la cara pintada –se burlo –era un pésimo ninja –arremetido y antes de poder seguir un grito lo interrumpió, uno de sus ninjas estaba tirado en el suelo muerto en cosas de segundos, al lado del cuerpo se encontraba Hinata que lo pateo inocentemente para ver si seguía vivo –Qu-que son ustedes…

–Era uno para cada una pero eran seis y somos cinco, Shikamaru si quieres puedes matar a dos, yo lo sujetare… –un fuerte crujido alarmo a los que quedaba, un ninja estaba enterrado en el tronco de un árbol con la de ojos jade frente a él, a los segundos un hombre comenzó a gritar frente a él estaba Ino concentrada, los gritos cesaron finalmente con el hombre colgado, Tenten chocaba sus palmas retirando el polvo, su ninja estaba lleno de shurikens y kunais por todo el cuerpo.

–Espera Shikamaru, tengo una mejor manera –de sus manos salió una cantidad de chakra que se deslizo por los cables cortando de manera superficial a los dos ninjas restantes, a medida que los cables se incrustaban más hondo cortaban sacando desgarradores gritos en ambos hombres –vale ahora si –soltó los alambres y un kunai lanzado por Shikamaru les dio en el corazón a cada uno.

–Chicos –llamo Naruto entre asombrado y aterrado, ahora no haría enojar a ninguna de ellas –creo que nuestra misión nos salió al revés –se rió a carcajadas.

–¿Eh? –Preguntaron al unisonó.

–Nos enviaron para rescatarlas pero finalmente fue al revés –contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado camino hacía Sakura abrazándola –te extrañe, pensé que me iba a morir cuando supe que estabas desaparecida –regaño a la chica quien se había sonrojado.

–Es-estoy bien, Sasuke Uchiha, preocupado, vaya creo que la misión dio más frutos de los que pensaba –rió sonrojando la chico.

–Toma –Tenten le metió a la fuerza una píldora del soldado a su querido Neji quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sin decir nada ella sabía que estaba molesto –no me mires así, estamos todas bien, yo estoy bien –le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

–Hmp…

–¡Hinata-chan! –Hablo o más bien grito Naruto mientras la abrazaba, la alejo de manera brusca y reviso si tenía heridas haciendo reír a la joven, le quito la máscara y observo esos ojos perla que tanto le gustaban.

–Si estaba herida, ya estoy bien Naruto-kun –tranquilizo la joven, ambos realmente irradiaban felicidad por todos lados.

–¡Chouji, Shikamaru! –Los llamo la rubia de ojos celestes mientras corría sobre el de espirales, iba a hablarle al cabeza de piña pero lo vio ocupado con su querida líder, sonrió de lado, por lo visto la misión le estaba dando frutos a todos, se quito la máscara y vio los ojos sorprendido de muchacho.

–Te ves linda con melena –piropeó a la joven sonrojándola mientras recibía un leve golpe en el hombro –es en serio, te extrañe mucho, digo las extrañe mucho –se corrigió nervioso mientras ella soltaba una leve risilla.

–¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el estratega al verla tan seria, ella lo miro a los ojos y suspiro cansada.

–Sasuke dijo que vinieron a salvarnos… ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos acá? –Pregunto curiosa, ella recordaba solo haber mandado información sobre su salud nada más.

–Un ave de Sai se encontró con la comadreja quien le entrego el mensaje, y nos mandaron ya que pidieron ayuda…

–No pedí ninguna ayuda, solo decía que volveríamos a lo más en un mes más –respondió, se lleno el dedo índice a los labios y sonrió de manera torcida al darse cuenta de lo que hizo Sai, miro a todos lados para darle las gracias pero ya no estaba –mejor nos movemos, debo regresar a mi aldea para dar las noticias…

–como digas pero primero vamos a Konoha.

–¿Vamos? ¿Konoha? ¿No suena a mucha gente? –Pregunto divertida mientras alzaba una ceja y apoyaba las manos en su cadera como si regañara.

–Sí, vamos, no lo hagas más problemático mujer –suspiro cansado, la miro de pies a cabeza y se acerco a ella obligándola a retroceder de manera instintiva –me vas a decir que me tienes miedo a mí, el cobarde numero uno de la aldea pero no a esos tipos asesinos –hablo burlesco con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella frunció el ceño molesta –te ves hermosa molesta –le susurro al oído estremeciéndola.

–¡Chicas! –Grito exaltándolas a todas listas para las órdenes sorprendiendo a todos los chicos – ¿Todas bien? –Ellas asintieron con una sonrisa –entonces en marcha, debemos llegar pronto antes que empeoremos –alarmo más aún a los chicos. Tomaron todas sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacía la aldea de manera rápida dejándolos atrás.

–¡Pues vamos-ttebayo! –Corrió detrás de ellas animadamente.

–Dijeron…

–Empeorar –completo Neji la frase de Sasuke, ambos estaba serios, se miraron mutuamente y corrieron casi como un rayo.

–Vamos Shikamaru, el líder no se puede quedar atrás –le empujo su mejor amigo para que comenzara a caminar.

–Ya voy… son todos unos problemáticos –gruño mientras corría detrás de los demás.

Con las chicas…

–Sai les dio una perfecta oportunidad para "salvarnos" –contó la mayor de las rubias con una sonrisa burlesca –pero terminaron siendo ellos las damiselas en peligro –rió a carcajadas.

–Así que fue cosa de Sai –habló Tenten sonriendo –pues nos dio la oportunidad de estar con ellos por lo menos –trataba de ahogar una risilla tonta.

–Habrá que agradecerle –todas miraron a la Hyuga por el comentario, tenía una mirada soñadora.

–Tienes razón, Sai es el mejor –Ino alzo los brazos alegremente –y saben que es mejor, que al llegar podremos…

–¡Ducharnos! –Gritaron al unisonó llenando el lugar de risas y carcajadas.

–¡Comida decente! –Gritaron ambas rubias.

–¡Estar sin lesiones! –Chilló alegre la de cabellos rosas.

–¡Descansar! –Exclamaron Tenten con Hinata.

Con los chicos

–¿Qué tanto gritaran? –Pregunto Akimichi al escuchar risas y gritos.

–La emoción de volver a casa –soltó Neji inexpresivo, Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.

–Quizás cuantas píldoras tomaron-ttebayo, van más rápido que nosotros –gritaba, chillaba incluso exclamaba por ir atrás.

–Naruto cállate un rato –se quejaron todos.

Solo quedaban unos pasos para llegar a la entrada, al saltar de los últimos árboles y caer frente, las cinco chicas retrocedieron unos pasos, ahí se encontraba todo el cuerpo médico junto con Tsunade y Shizune, era una imagen temible si le tienes miedo a las agujas que te iban a suturar, tragaron grueso y vieron como los chicos caían frente a ellas logrando la misma reacción, la Hokage se acerco a ellos y haciendo unas señas con las manos fueron detenidos todos en un genjutsu de Kurenai inmovilizándolos.

–¡Me ha crecido un árbol detrás! –Grito Naruto histérico.

–¡A mí también! –Se unió Haruno, mientras los adultos reían, se acercaron a los jóvenes shinobis y los inmovilizaron para llevárselos al hospital y tratarlos.

Al día siguiente.

–¡Pues ya denme el alta! –Gruño la Sabaku –debo volver a mi aldea, ya no puedo estar más cosida y vendada.

–Deja de quejarte problemática –la recostó de nuevo ganando un regaño –además saldrás de esta aldea en una semana todo fue avisado al Kazekage, de hecho el debe estar viajando ahora…

–¿Qué? No puede ser… no me mires así y tan poco te rías. Me va a matar…

–De hecho problemática, pidió que te dieran la mejor habitación y lo mejor de todo –sonrió de medio lado.

–Por eso estas acá conmigo, ¡Pues no te daré mi comida!

–Solo vine a hacerte compañía…

–Pues entonces trae el shogi y jugamos –reto sacándole una risa ronca –si pierdes serás mi esclavo –una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios.

–Pero si pierdes tú, serás mi novia.

–¿Qué?

–No… mejor serás mi prometida.

–¿Ah?

–Y así tendremos dos hijos, primero una hija y luego un hijo…

–¡No me tomes el pelo!

–Me retirare cuando mi hija se case y mi hijo sea un shinobi…

–Mejor trae el juego y deja de hablarme de tu futuro –negaba con la cabeza colorada.

–¿Entonces aceptas?

–Sí, no, ¿Tal vez? ¿Aceptar qué cosa? –Pregunto confundida.

–Pues juguemos –saco de un bolso un tablero y las piezas sorprendiéndola.

–Sí que nos complementamos –dijo orgullosa con una tierna y retadora sonrisa en los labios –te patearé el trasero y la primera cosa que tendrás que hacer será: ser mi novio –se burlo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en un parque se encontraban dos chicos abrazados viendo un lago junto a ellos había una cesta.<p>

–Hinata-chan… se que solo llevamos un día de novios –susurro el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios –pero sé que eres con quien deseo estar toda mi vida ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunto sonrojado dejándola sin habla –oye no llores, si no quieres no…

–Sí quiero –dijo casi inaudible por el nudo en su garganta.

–¡Gracias-ttbayo!

–Te amo –murmuro en el pecho del chico ocultando su sonrisa, ahora estaba completa, al fin con su chico soñado.

–Y yo a ti –le beso el cabello.

* * *

><p>–Chouji deberías dejar de comer frente a una enferma –refunfuño, lo que más deseaba era comer, descansar en su cama y ducharse, pero desde que llegaron solo había podido "ducharse" y comer ensaladas, se estaba recuperando de una misión no de una operación.<p>

–Perdón –se disculpo avergonzado –Ino… nos conocemos hace mucho ¿No?

–Pues desde que tengo memoria –respondió contenta, miro al chico y una idea se le curso por la mente –Chouji, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Pregunto incrédulo, ella asintió y los ojos se le llenaron de un brillo inusual –Oye yo te lo iba a pedir –regaño a carcajadas al igual que ella, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios respondiendo a la pregunta.

* * *

><p>–¡Tenten bájate de ahí! –Neji recién había abierto la puerta y ahí frente a él estaba ella haciendo flexiones, la sangre comenzó a subirle a la cabeza, ahora estaba enojado, lo mismo había pasado con Lee y sus lesiones… ¡Jamás descansan! –<em>Porque me toco un grupo tan duros, descansar es descansar no estar sobre exigiéndote <em>–pensó dando un suspiro –ya baja de ahí –la levanto del suelo y la recostó –y no te levantas más –amenazó, ella sonrió, esa era su manera de mostrarle la preocupación que sentía.

–Bueno, pero no te enojes –se taco con la manta blanca –gracias por cuidarme…

–Siempre te he cuidado –respondió sin pensarlo para luego sonrojarse.

* * *

><p>–Sakura…<p>

–Debo trabajar…

–Sakura –volvió a llamar molesto.

–Hay muchos pacientes y ya estoy… ¡Hey! Bajame, ¿A dónde me llevas? No, no quiero estar acostada de nuevo, quita esa sonrisa burlona de tu rostro o te la saco a golpe Sasuke-kun –gruño molesta cuando la volvió a recostar.

–Sakura, deja que te cuide –rodo los ojos, cansado, ella abrió los ojos como plato al escucharlo.

–Sasuke-kun –llamo con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos mostraban diversión, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina vertebral –te preocupas por mi –una risilla nerviosa salió de los labios.

–Solo descansa –le dio la espalda mientras se apoyaba en la camilla y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era un collar con el símbolo de su clan, suspiro, se lo había querido entregar tantas veces, giro para quedar frente a ella –Sakura yo…

* * *

><p>–¡No puede ser! –Refunfuño la rubia mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza para desordenarlo, Shikamaru le había ganado –Ahora…<p>

–Eres mi futura esposa –sonrió de lado, miró a Temari quien tenía la cara contraída en un mohín molesta –¿Ahora qué? Si ganábamos lo mismo –suspiro agobiado.

–Novia, prometida, es casi lo mismo, después de todo llevamos una relación hace un tiempo –sonrió mirando el techo –pero ya no serás mi esclavo –suspiro tirándose boca arriba en la cama.

–No seas problemática mujer –rodo los ojos para darle un beso en la frente –mejor mejórate, eres más odiosa enferma –se carcajeo al verla fruncir el ceño como una niña.

–Entonces… Temari ¿Deseas ser mi esposa?

* * *

><p>Dos días después Shikamaru se tenía que enfrentar a su peor pesadillas: Sabaku no Gaara, ahora su querido cuñado, el terror del desierto y de muchos otros. Lo único bueno es que aquel día al grupo de Temari les daban de alta así que se encontrarían todos juntos en el restaurante, lo malo, todas se tardaban años en cambiarse de ropa juntas, y dentro de la habitación del hospital se escuchaban gritos, risas, chillidos y una que otra pelea, los chicos se encontraban en el pasillo hablando tranquilamente y Gaara estaba con Tsunade charlando sobre las aldeas.<p>

La puerta se abrió la primera en salir fue Hinata, traía unas calzas hasta las rodillas de color negro, sus sandalias con tacón, en la parte superior tenía una camiseta naranja con encaje negro con un espiral al centro, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, detrás de ella venía Tenten con una vestido ajustado estilo chino de color caqui con la imagen de un dragón en negro, traía un rodete detrás de la nuca, y un mechón de cabello ondulado caía a cada lado del rostro. Sakura miro a todos lados antes de salir, se encontraba tan roja como un tomate, dio un paso afuera y Sasuke casi se desmaya, su vestido ajustado arriba y suelto abajo era de color azul con rojo, el logo del clan Uchiha estaba en la espalda, su cabello era una gran trenza que caía por el costado de su hombro. Ambas rubias salieron hablando de lo más normal, desde que se volvieron amigas ya eran inseparables, Yamanaka lucía unas calzas hasta las rodillas como Hinata pero de color rojo oscuro, la parte superior era una camiseta sin tirantes de color negro ajustada y sobre ello traía un especie de abrigo de mangas hasta los codos, del mismo color de las calzas, largo hasta medio muslo; Temari salió con un kimono hasta las rodillas de color verde oscuro, con el logo del clan Nara en la espalda, un obi rojo, su cabello ondulado suelto hasta la cintura, y tacones como todas, le guiño a su prometido quien se había sonrojado.

–Sin decir nada veo que muchos se comprometerán –hablo el Kazekage cuando estaban todos sentados para almorzar, el comentario sonrojo a muchos, y era la verdad, las vestimentas demostraban los logo de cada clan –y si no es boda ya son novios –sonrió de medio lado burlándose.

Temari comenzó a toser para tratar de alivianar el tenso ambiente que se formo por la burla –¿Pues qué pediremos para comer?

–¿Por qué tan rojos? Naruto está más que feliz con su futura boda –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo que ahora competía con el color con Hinata.

–Es que amo a Hina-chan –canturreo el rubio inocentemente.

–¿Qué desean pedir? –hablo una amable chica.

–Chouji mejor pide por todos –hablo Shikamaru tan agotado como para tomar la carta.

–Y tú Nara –señalo al azabache tensándolo –¿Cuándo me planeabas decir que deseabas desposar a mi hermanita?

–Gaara –rodo los ojos la muchacha –soy mayor que tú, no hay nada que decir –regaño con los dientes apretados.

–Pero en vista que no hay padres, me debe pedir a mi tu mano –argumento dejándola callada, volvió a mirar al joven –¿Y bien?

–Pues unos de estos días tenía que hablarlo al fin y al cabo, deseo pedirte la mano de tu hermana –concluyó mientras sus amigos lo miraban deseándole lo mejor.

–¿Y tú Uchiha? –Pregunto la Hokage sobresaltándolo igual a él, ¿Por qué salía al baile también?

–Y-yo, solo somos novios, quizás más adelante –susurro lo último sonrojado.

–¿Hyuga, akimichi?

–Y-yo en un futuro Tsunade-sama –hablo rápidamente Chouji nervioso.

–Quizás –respondió Neji serio tratando de que su corazón no saliera del pecho.

–Aquí esta su comida –llego la mesera con otros jóvenes, colocaron los platos y se retiraron.

–Bueno como hablamos de compromisos –miró a su hermana de manera seria, tenía algo que contarle pero no podía, respiro hondo y exhalo –me casaré con Matsuri en un mes –lanzó dejando a todos con la boca abierta –cierren las bocas que comerán moscas –gruño, Temari comenzó a llorar desesperando a Gaara –¿Te duele algo? ¿Hice algo mal? –Pregunto inseguro, su hermana era una de las cosas más importantes y verla llorar lo hacía sentir fatal.

–N-no, me alegro, es una estupenda noticia –respondió, se levanto de la mesa y la rodio hasta llegar a su silla, lo abrazo como lo haría una madre –me alegro mucho de que al fin te hayas decidido a pedírselo, pobre muchacha, años pensando que no era correspondida –hablo sin parar dejando a todos aún más descolocados, ella para ellos era alguien seria, fría incluso, meticulosa, pero ahora demostraba lo contrario.

–Y tú sobrino, nuestro sobrino ya nació –agrego con nostalgia.

–¡Esto merece celebrarlo! ¡Traiga sake! ¡Muchas botellas! –Gritaba Tsunade a lo cual los meseros obedecieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Será una divertida cena –murmuro Shikamaru, sus amigos comían de lo más felices, las parejas se abrazaban y mostraban su afecto, su prometida estaba llorando con su hermano en silencio para que no los vieran, la perdida de Kankuro los había afectado mucho pero con su sobrino la luz volvió a su vida, la Hokage se veía más que feliz, los miró nuevamente a cada uno y suspiro pensando que aún faltaban mil y una historias por vivir.


End file.
